


dreams so real

by windychimes



Category: Bastion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kid dreams of many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams so real

He dreams of being loved. He dreams Zia loves him, pretty Zia, kind Zia, smart Zia. He dreams she doesn’t hold hands with Zulf when they think no one is around, that they don’t spend all their time together, that he’s never caught her wandering into Zulf’s tent in the dead of night. He dreams she loves him, that someone loves him, that anyone loves him. He dreams they find a town and a nice girl that doesn’t mind that he’s short or dumb or ugly. She thinks he’s handsome and smart despite everything and she joins them on the Bastion and they get married and start a family. She never gets sick and they have lots of children and he never leaves her side, not once.

He dreams of clean hands. He dreams he can scrub the blood from his skin and out from under his nails. He dreams he doesn’t see red under the thick layer of dirt, no matter how much mud is there. He dreams he never struck a pecker down, or a squirt; he dreams he’s never seen pale skin blend in with the snow before staining it red; he dreams he’s never had to wash the ash of another human being off his skin. He dreams he doesn’t wash his hands ten times a day and Zia never says, Kid, it’s over. Kid, you can stop. Kid, please.

He dreams of having a family. He dreams his daddy never ran out, and his mama never got sick. He dreams he never had to go to the Wall, or if he did, he’d come back to his mama saying, Sweetie, I missed you so much. He dreams his daddy would pat him on the back and says, Son, I’m so proud of you. He dreams he never got in a fight or made his mama cry or got sent home three times a week. He dreams he grew up to smiles and pride and praise.

He dreams he doesn’t have to dream. He dreams he doesn’t sleep all day and all night. He dreams he’s awake and smiling and glad to be alive. He dreams he loves the Skyway and not finding towns and he’s happy with just the four of them. He dreams Rucks never shakes him awake and says, Kid, you got work to do. Kid, it’s time to wake up. Kid, I’m worried about you. He dreams the world is happy and free and being awake and up is his favorite thing ever. He dreams he spends time with all his friends and they’re not just a frayed family. He dreams Zulf never gives him knowing eyes and says, You talk a lot in your sleep, while meaning, I can hear you cry.

He dreams everything is good. He dreams everything is fine. He dreams it’s worth being awake, that it’s good being awake, that if he dreams hard enough everything will come true and he won’t have to dream about never waking up. He dreams the world is beautiful, and full of possibilities, and always worth exploring. He dreams he never has to sleep to escape reality and he wants to be awake, and alive, and if just tries hard enough it’ll be true.

He dreams if he dreams enough he won’t have to dream anymore, and he dreams he wants that, and he dreams, and he dreams, and he dreams, that one day he’ll be willing to not dream anymore.


End file.
